left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VaultGuru
Five Dog (Talk) 13:19, 5 August 2009 User Infoboxes Tell you what I'll do, I'll put in the infobox you were trying to create. Okay, I've created it, but there are a few things I want to highlight. The ones where you had multiple entries, such as as "Favourite weapon = Assault Rifle and Auto Shotgun", I made it only the first one. So in that case, that would just be "Favourite weapon = Assault Rifle". I did this because if you have more than one item in there, it messes up and ruins the link entirely. As for the image, the one you had wasn't an actual image, so I'll leave that blank for you to fill in. Good luck! Any further questions, just ask. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Five Dog! --VaultGuru 18:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Youtube pages(survivors talk page) Hey I have An account as the Boomette heres the URL http://www.youtube.com/user/IAML4DBoomette Could you put it in with all the others?--Boomette 01:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :No. Those are suppose to be official pages but most of them are fake anyway. You're not really a Boomette so no. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Name share? Haha that's odd. I wonder what it was for. :P Though Marten isn't actually part of my name (despite what most people think). My actual name is that of a Left 4 Dead 2 character. :0 *gasp* [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Which reminds me, cola, anyone? :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 20:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I Would like some good 'ol fashioned cola. VaultGuru 20:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I have some actually. At least I'm living up to my family name. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: Oooh ooooh I got it! Your second name is.....Bill! Am I right?! VaultGuru 20:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, silly, it's so obvious that it's Molotov! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 21:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: No, Five Dog! Your dumb and stupid and dumb! Its Boomer! I insulted Five Dog! AM I FAMOUS YET?! VaultGuru 21:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::NO, CHILD, YOU ARE INFAMOUS. YOU ARE EXILED FROM THE KINGDOM OF ALL THAT IS FIVE DOG. GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 21:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Noooooooooooooooo! Five Dog! FOOOORGIIIIVE MEEEEEE! VaultGuru 21:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I offer no forgiveness, but pity. That of a father holds for his son. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 21:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I don't even know what that meeeeeeans! (Quick question, buit is this for real?) :::::::::::Nah, I'm just messin' with ya, playa. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 21:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Oh thank Five Dog. I thought I was really banned VaultGuru 21:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nahh, you really don't have to worry about that. You've done nothing to get even close to that. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 21:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Indeed. And your Fsjal avatar amuses me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : So I see you too are a fan of memes. VaultGuru 22:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You're both wrong. And here I thought it was obvious. My last name is HUNTER! Duhh! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :What? Aw, jeez... And all along I thought it was Mercy Hospital! Dangit. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 21:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) hi from dave